


A Cheesy Love Story

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy Dooley and Ryan Haywood meet at a bar and the rest is dirty, sexy history.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Actual fluff fic with rough sex dedicated to all my wounded little stars still fucked up about Herb. #NeverForget
Comments: 54
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy grinned at Matt as he bounced up to the bar. Matt gave him a dark look as he finished the drink he was making and passed it over to the waiting customer. He took the dollar tip with a tight smile and moved down to Jeremy.

“I swear if you’re going to ask for what I think you’re gonna ask for,” he growled in warning as someone else sidled up next to Jeremy, “What can I get you?”

Jeremy waited for the man to order, giving him a pleasant smile.

“Oh, he was here first,” The man pointed out, gesturing at Jeremy.

“Yeah, I was here first, Matthew,” Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah, but I know what he wants,” Matt assured the guy.

“Oh, well, I can wait,” the man insisted, turning to look down at Jeremy, “I could wait for awhile.”

His blue eyes were sparkling, sweeping down Jeremy’s body. Jeremy barked out a sharp laugh.

“You heard the man,” he teased at Matt, “He wants to ogle me while you make my cheesecake.”

The man’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“Cheesecake?” He prompted.

“Yeah, it’s a cocktail that tastes like cheesecake,” Jeremy explained, “Best thing Matt’s ever made. You should get one, stranger.”

“Okay,” the man agreed immediately, “I want what he’s having.”

Matt grunted in annoyance as he started making the drink. Jeremy looked the man up and down. Tall, beautiful, with long hair. Oh, he was perfect. 

“I’m Jeremy Dooley,” Jeremy informed him, “Before it happens, just know, if I like it, I’ll want to see you again. So maybe don’t give it your best go.”

The man snorted.

“Well, what’s your name?” Jeremy prompted after he didn’t return the introduction.

The man hesitated.

“Ryan Haywood,” he finally answered.

“You get teased in school a lot for that name?” Jeremy snorted.

Ryan frowned at him.

“Um, no?” He muttered, “Should I have?”

“You’re joking,” Jeremy answered dryly, “It’s the perfect set up. “Hey, would-“ You’re telling me no one ever said “hey, would you blow me?” You must be kidding right now.”

Ryan looked at him for a moment before a raspy laugh burst out of him. Jeremy laughed with him as Matt appeared with the drinks. Ryan pulled out a fucking hundred dollar bill and handed it over. Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“He’s buying my drinks tonight,” Jeremy announced cheerfully, “I mean, he does look like a giver doesn’t he?”

Ryan looked at him in surprise, then laughed again. 

“Whatever, as long as I get paid,” Matt muttered.

He moved off, rolling his eyes. Jeremy leaned towards Ryan.

“I’ll pay you back,” he promised, “With what I do to you later.”

He winked and Ryan grinned, an almost evil sort of gleam in his eye. Oh, Jeremy was going to have some fun tonight.

~

Their clothes were off before they made it to Jeremy’s bedroom. Jeremy grinned against Ryan’s mouth as he thought of the man picking up all his clothes, covered in bite marks. He hopped up, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and pulled free his hair tie. Ryan gripped his thighs tightly, shoving him against the wall as though he couldn’t wait for the bed. Jeremy gripped his hair in one fist, yanking his head back to clamp down on his throat.

“F-fuck,” Ryan grunted, “You sure you’re not a giver?”

“I can do both,” Jeremy admitted, “But I really wanted to see you try to break me.”

Ryan shuddered, hips shoving up, rubbing his cock over Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy shivered in return. 

“Not bad, Haywood,” he muttered, “But let’s see what you can do with it.”

Ryan twisted and threw him down on the bed. Jeremy bounced, but quickly reached for his nightstand, unperturbed. He handed the lube to Ryan who kindly rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it up before sticking two in without much more warning than his hand going between Jeremy’s legs. Jeremy gasped, back arching. _Someone not afraid of hurting me. Fuck yes._

_Smack!_

Jeremy moaned as one of Ryan’s hands smacked his thigh. _Yes yes yes!_ He was fingering him forcefully, jabbing into him and scissoring his fingers widely as he forced him open. Jeremy hissed as his rim split, a shudder running up his body. 

Ryan leaned over him to sink his teeth into Jeremy’s neck, giving him a massive bite mark that he sucked dark as Jeremy’s breathing turned into sharp gasping. He pulled away, smirking down at the mark before meeting Jeremy’s eyes.

The bright blue was dark with desire as he added a third finger. Jeremy hissed and his body awkwardly spasmed, trying to fuck downward onto the fingers. Ryan leaned over to the still open nightstand and retrieved a condom, not before noting the dildo inside and giving Jeremy a smirk. He rolled on the condom and leaned forward to peck Jeremy on the lips.

“Good like this?” He prompted, “Or would you like to flip?”

“Flip,” Jeremy grunted, shifting to do so.

Ryan took his hand away and helped him get on all fours. He ran his index finger down Jeremy’s spine, sending a shiver down after it as Jeremy’s back dipped and his ass pushed out. Ryan pushed the head of his dick in without warning. Jeremy gasped, thighs shaking and cock leaking as Ryan slid in. 

_Fuck it hurt._ Jeremy whined and cried as he pushed in. _Too much, so much. Pain. Fuck me._ His face dropped to the bed and he gripped it tightly with a low growl in his throat. As Ryan pressed fully against him he gripped Jeremy’s hips so tight he could feel his fingernails biting into the flesh and bruises forming under his fingers. 

“Good?” He grunted.

“Yes!” Jeremy cried.

Ryan gripped his hair tightly and fucked into him, sending burning and stinging up Jeremy’s ass. He didn’t pause or go slow, he went for it completely, slamming into Jeremy like it was a competition. Jeremy whined as he fucked him. _He could do it. He could actually break me. Come on. Break me! Break me!_

Ryan leaned over him, sinking his teeth into Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy cried out, body jolting. _Fuck that hurts!_ As he pulled away to admire the mark, Jeremy cracked his eyes open to look at him. 

His long, lightly colored hair was swept over one shoulder, his periwinkle eyes were staring proudly at the massive mark he’d left on Jeremy, and his pink lips were smeared red with Jeremy’s blood. He was breath-taking. The most beautiful being to have ever lived.

Jeremy’s body spasmed as his orgasm shot out of him. Ryan looked down where they were connected, but didn’t slow down. His face drew up, eyes squeezing closed and lips parting as he got closer. Jeremy just stared in awe. _What did I do in my past lives to deserve this?_

Ryan let out a soft moan as he came and let go of Jeremy. He fell over him, hips still twitching forward as he caught his breath. He nuzzled Jeremy’s neck, pressing kisses over the marks he’d left on Jeremy’s skin. 

“So pretty,” he muttered.

Jeremy blushed, burying his face in his sheets.

“Sh-shut up!” He grumbled.

“Cute,” Ryan teased, kissing his burning ear.

“F-fuck you!” Jeremy huffed.

“Mm, maybe later,” Ryan hummed, pulling his hips away.

He tossed the condom and carefully moved Jeremy to his side, away from the glob of cum on the bed. Then he wrapped himself around him, pressing kisses against the back of his neck. Jeremy smiled, relaxing against him. _Perfect._

~

~

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Jeremy jumped as he was rudely awoken by whoever the fuck was shouting. He rubbed his head, groaning.

“Relax, Geoff,” Ryan grumbled behind him.

“Relax?!” Geoff shouted, voice cracking, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea how-“

“Geoff!” Ryan hissed, “Can we discuss this in private?”

Geoff harrumphed as Ryan kissed Jeremy’s cheek and rolled out of bed. Jeremy sat up, rubbing his eyes as Geoff held clothes out for Ryan to put on. He’d picked up all of Ryan’s clothes on his way to the bedroom apparently. How did he know which were his? Who the hell was this guy? Boyfriend? 

“Ah, Jeremy, whats your number?” Ryan asked once he got his phone in hand.

Jeremy relayed it to him and posed for a very cheesy picture for the contact. Ryan blushed when he got up to retrieve his own phone. While Jeremy’s nakedness didn’t bother himself nor the random guy, Ryan seemed utterly mortified about it. Jeremy wondered if it was a switch he turned off or on or if it was a switch alcohol turned off or on.

Ryan and Geoff whispered at each other as Jeremy gathered the rest of his clothes. He pulled his boxers on and threw the rest in his hamper before turning to them. They both looked pretty annoyed by the other, but stopped their bickering as he approached.

“So are you guys gonna head out or do you live here now?” He grunted.

“We’re leaving,” Geoff cut in before Ryan could.

Ryan threw him a death glare before looking back at Jeremy.

“I have to go,” he grumbled, “But I’ll text you. No ghosting, I promise.”

He pressed a sweet, gentle kiss on Jeremy’s lips before Geoff dragged him by the ear from the apartment. Jeremy felt dizzy as he touched his lips and smiled softly. Someone who could fuck the daylights out of him but also give him butterflies? He’d never expected to find such a person. He couldn’t wait to see Ryan again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan Hardwood: _What are you wearing? ;)_

Jeremy snorted, almost choking on his soda. 

To Ryan: _Are you for real right now? -.-_

Ryan: _I’m bored and horny. Give me something._

Jeremy shifted, a bit nervous as he glanced around the break room.

To Ryan: _I’m at work. I’m wearing my uniform._

Ryan: _I assume your underwear isn’t standard issue?_

Jeremy blushed. How did he know what underwear he was wearing??

To Ryan: _Are you spying on me?!_

Ryan: _No, you’re just a slut. Describe them to me._

Jeremy had to lock his phone and take a few quick breaths. _Jesus, this man is going to be the end of me!_ He’d already spent one pent up week with Ryan’s sexy texts, he hoped it wouldn’t be another.

To Ryan: _Only if you promise you’ll see me this weekend._

Ryan: _I’m free on Sunday._

To Ryan: _They’re purple lace._

Jeremy locked his phone again, blushing horribly. _Just eat your lunch. Stop letting this horny bastard get to you._ He peeked at his phone.

Ryan: _Show me._

Jeremy flushed. _Damnit. He just had to order me, didn’t he?_

Ryan: _That’s an order._

_Fucking hell._ Jeremy got up and hurried to the bathroom. He was so weak to being ordered around. After some positioning, he sent Ryan a picture. He nearly caught air when his phone started ringing. He swallowed, answering nervously.

“H-hello?” He squeaked.

“Hello, darling,” Ryan greeted, voice low, “Having a good day?”

“Y-you’re a bastard,” Jeremy groaned, “Just tell me what to do. Please.”

“So impatient,” Ryan tutted, “Well you looked mighty strained against those pretty panties. Free yourself.”

Jeremy shoved the fabric down, letting his cock flip free with a grateful sigh.

“What do you say?” Ryan taunted.

“Th-Thank you,” Jeremy gasped, “Please, please let me touch myself.”

“Well, since you were so polite,” Ryan cooed, “Touch yourself, darling.”

Jeremy wrapped his hand around himself, puffing out a tiny moan. 

“Th-Thank you,” He murmured, rubbing himself, “R-Ry, a-are you...?”

“Yeah, baby,” Ryan huffed, “I’m so fuckin’ hard, thinkin’ about you rubbin’ one out because I told you to. Such an obedient one you are. I keep thinkin’ about your pretty mouth. You’d love it if I fucked your mouth, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-Yes, please, R-Ryan!” Jeremy moaned, “I-I’m so close!”

“So quick,” Ryan taunted, “What an easy little whore you are.”

Jeremy gasped, choking as he came.

“F-fuck,” He muttered breathlessly, “Ah, fuck...it’s all over the wall.”

“Well, at least it’s not all over your pants,” Ryan grumbled, “Goddamnit, now I have to change.”

“That’s your own fault!” Jeremy hissed, “Fucking asshole!”

He unrolled toilet paper to start cleaning up the wall.

“I’m excited to see you,” Ryan mumbled, “What do you want to do?”

“Besides get fucked in half?” Jeremy grunted.

“Y-Yes, other th-than that,” Ryan sputtered.

“I dunno, I’m pretty broke,” Jeremy admitted, flushing the toilet paper, “We could rent some movies and cuddle on the couch eating nachos.”

“Nachos,” Ryan repeated.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like nachos,” Jeremy grunted, “That’s un-American!”

“N-no, no!” Ryan hastened to assure him, “I-I’d love to have nachos with you. Should I bring them?”

“How about you pick me up at work and we hit Walmart on the way to my place?” Jeremy suggested.

“Won’t that leave your car there?” Ryan pointed out.

“Don’t have one,” Jeremy dismissed, “I bike to work.”

“Okay, I guess let me know when and where,” Ryan answered.

“Be prepared to fuck me before we cuddle though,” Jeremy warned, “‘Cause I won’t be able to focus on the movies if I’m waiting for it.”

Jeremy heard someone making a fuss in the background.

“Uh, o-oh, okay,” Ryan muttered, clearing his throat, “R-right. I-I have to go now.”

“Okay, I’ll-“

The line went dead. Jeremy frowned, pulling his phone from his ear. _What the fuck?_ Ryan was weird. Jeremy smiled anyway, putting his phone to his chest. He was still excited to see him.

~

“Jeremy!” Gavin hissed, “Come quick!”

“I already clocked out, Gav,” Jeremy grumbled, swinging his locker door shut, “I’m not doing-“

“No, no!” Gavin cut in, grabbing his arm, “Something crazy is happening!”

He tugged Jeremy’s arm towards the front where everyone was crowded by the door. He frowned as Gavin pushed Michael aside to get to the door. 

“Gavin, what-“ he started.

Gavin pushed his face forward to look outside. Jeremy’s eyes went wide and his face red. There was a limo outside.

“Who do you think it is?” Gavin asked, bouncing.

_Three guesses._

“More importantly, how do we get his wallet?” Michael grunted.

Jeremy had a few ways. Geoff slid out of the driver’s seat and stood in front of the passenger door. He raised an eyebrow at Jeremy who sighed heavily.

“Well, my ride’s here,” he mumbled, pushing open the door.

“Wait, the car or tats?” Gavin questioned, “Because I need to know if tats is available.”

Jeremy threw him a glare over his shoulder.

“Give him my number!” Gavin hissed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and trudged out toward Geoff who was giving him a hard stare. 

“H-hey, uh, my friend wanted me to give you his number,” Jeremy muttered.

He pointed out Gavin who grinned and waved. Geoff stared at him with a confused frown for a moment before looking back at Jeremy.

“Okay, what is it?” He questioned.

Jeremy pulled his phone out to relay it and then Geoff opened the door for him. Jeremy slid in across from Ryan who looked up a moment with a smile.

“Sorry, just gotta finish this,” He muttered, “Where are we going?”

“Uh, Walmart?” Jeremy reminded him.

Ryan nodded, reaching back to slide the divide open.

“Jeremy wants to go to Walmart, Geoff,” He called.

He slid it back closed and looked back at his tablet. As they started out, Jeremy shifted on the seat. _This is a bit awkward. God, I’m horny._ He was also impatient in a limo, the easiest car to have sex in. He slid off the seat and knelt between Ryan’s legs.

“Jeremy, what’re you doing?” Ryan grunted, looking down.

Jeremy gave him a dry look as he went for his belt. Ryan’s cock jumped in his soft slacks, straining against the fabric. Jeremy grinned up at him.

“Cheeky,” Ryan muttered.

He pushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair and gripped a handful of it. He yanked, forcing Jeremy’s head back. Jeremy flushed, his mouth dropping open. 

“R-Ryan, please,” he groaned.

Ryan put his tablet down to finish opening his pants. Jeremy huffed as he pulled his cock out, rubbing his hand up his shaft. He reached for him, but Ryan tugged sharply on his hair. He whined in annoyance.

“You’re spoiled already,” Ryan scolded, “You ask politely and you take what I give you. Understood?”

“Y-Yes,” Jeremy agreed breathlessly.

“Good, now beg,” Ryan ordered, “Beg for what you want so bad.”

“P-please, fuck my face,” Jeremy moaned, “Please, I want y-you to f-fuck my mouth. Please, I’ll be really good, I promise.”

He actually clasped his hands in front of him. _Break me, please! Break me!_

“Such a good little whore,” Ryan cooed, pulling his mouth towards his cock, “Open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue.”

Jeremy obeyed, drool pooling in his mouth in anticipation. Ryan released his hair to grip his chin and turned his face side to side as though appraising his mouth. Jeremy sat forward, gripping Ryan’s pants. _Please, my hole will be good for you!_ Ryan smirked at him before pulling him forward by his hair again. 

Jeremy sank down easily and happily. Ryan puffed out a moan, head falling back. He held him there for a moment, Jeremy struggling to stifle choking as Ryan’s cock sat heavily in his throat. He gripped his hair on the crown of his head and jerked his hips up with a grunt. 

“Fuck, you’re as inviting here as you are down there,” he groaned.

His fingers threaded through his hair and he held his head as he fucked up into his throat. Jeremy choked and groaned, his fists tightening in Ryan’s pants. _Break me! Break me!_ Ryan slammed his pelvis in his face like he was really trying to do just that. Ryan bent over him, shoving him hard into his lap as he came.

“Fffffuck,” He hissed.

Jeremy swallowed, choking as Ryan flooded his throat. Ryan pulled back and Jeremy gasped and coughed. He looked up at Ryan with a grin. Ryan brushed his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek.

“Jesus, you’re adorable,” he whispered, “Come up here, baby.”

Jeremy wobbled a bit as he climbed onto his lap. Ryan opened his jeans and pulled his cock out, smirking at him.

“You look so wrecked,” He taunted, stroking Jeremy’s cock, “You wanna see?”

Jeremy nodded, panting as Ryan pulled out his phone and took a picture. He turned the phone and Jeremy jerked in his hand. 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, reaching out, “You fucked me up.”

He gripped the phone tightly as his hips thrust his cock into Ryan’s fist. His face was flushed, parted red lips slick with spit, his wet eyes dilated, and eyelids hooded. _So damn wrecked._ He gasped as he came, squeezing the phone even tighter as his eyes slammed closed.

“Fucking Christ,” he muttered, slumping into Ryan.

He nuzzled into Ryan’s neck, pressing tiny kisses against him.

“You jizzed on my jacket,” Ryan grunted, “You’re gonna ruin a whole suit at this rate.”

Jeremy grumbled as he pulled back.

“Why are you wearing a suit anyway?” He muttered as he took Ryan’s handkerchief, “We’re just going to my place.”

“Came from work too,” Ryan answered, taking the handkerchief, “Damnit, I still gotta finish... whatever, I can do it later.”

He wiped up the jizz as well as he could. 

“We’re going in Walmart, dork,” Jeremy pointed out, “You’re gonna stand out.”

“Why?” Ryan questioned, frowning.

He tugged off his jacket as Jeremy sighed.

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled, dragging a hand down his face, “Because you’re wearing a suit. And extremely pretty.”

Ryan looked up from wiping Jeremy’s shirt and blushed horrifically. Jeremy grinned, pinching his cheeks.

“You’re so cute!” He laughed.

“No,” Ryan mumbled around his pinched cheeks, “I-I’m very manly.”

“Yeah, when you’re fucking me,” Jeremy teased, “Not outside that. Outside that you’re adorable.”

“No,” Ryan insisted, “Anyway, I meant why are _we_ going in?”

Jeremy scowled at him.

“I’m not going to RedBox alone,” Jeremy grumbled, letting go, “What if you don’t like the movie I pick?”

Ryan frowned at him.

“Okay...” he muttered.

Jeremy tugged at his tie.

“You’re gonna need to loosen up,” he instructed, “No tie necessary. And you’re gonna need to roll up your sleeves.”

He pulled his tie off and started to unbutton his sleeves. _Cufflinks. Interesting._

“How do I-oh, I see!” He interrupted himself, pulling the right cufflink off.

He pulled off the left and stuck them between his lips to hold onto while he rolled up Ryan’s sleeves. He ran his hands over his forearms. Strong and pale. Jeremy’s fingers traced a scar on his right arm. He twisted it at his wrist to inspect the discovery. He dropped the cufflinks from his mouth into his hand.

“How’d you break your arm?” He questioned, letting go to run his finger over the scar.

“Trying to sneak out,” Ryan grunted.

He took the cufflinks from Jeremy and leaned around him to put them in a console. Jeremy lifted up his shirt to show his rib scar.

“Broke my rib going out the window of my biology classroom,” he laughed, “Most painful twenty bucks I ever made.”

Ryan snorted, running his hand over the scar.

“But you still made twenty bucks,” he joked. 

“Better than the nothing I usually have,” Jeremy snorted, dropping his shirt.

He looked out the window.

“Ah, we’re almost there,” he commented, pointing out the window.

He made to slide off Ryan’s lap, but Ryan took his face and kissed him. Jeremy gripped his shirt tightly. His heart pounded in his chest, his stomach fluttering. He wobbled when they parted, feeling warm all over. He had a major crush on Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s a dork. 
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for less dork more weirdo


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy hummed as he dropped the chips in the hand basket. He plucked the store brand nacho cheese from the shelf, but Ryan’s hand gripped his wrist. He frowned at him as he took the cheese and put it back.

“No way,” He grumbled, “I’ll Hemingway before I eat that crap.” 

“Jesus, Ry, it’s not that deep,” Jeremy snorted, “I’m broke, I buy the cheapest.”

“I’ll pay,” Ryan insisted, picking up the most expensive brand, “Quality is worth it.”

“You wanna pay my fucking rent too?” Jeremy joked as he put the cheese in the basket.

“I said quality is worth it,” Ryan answered as they moved on, “But I’ll pay all your bills, not just your rent.”

Jeremy wasn’t 100% if he was joking or not. They headed to the self-checkout. Ryan leaned in to speak in his ear.

“Not joking,” he assured, “I’d love to be your sugar daddy.”

Jeremy swallowed nervously as he rang up the items.

“Th-that’s a big commitment for date two, Haywood,” He muttered.

“Like I said, you’re quality,” Ryan grunted, “You’re worth it.”

Jeremy squeaked and jumped aside as he grabbed his ass. He blushed horribly as Ryan pulled out his wallet.

“Ryan! We are in public!” He hissed.

“I know, but I’ve been waiting all week,” Ryan huffed, swiping his card.

“Jesus,” Jeremy muttered, “Insatiable.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty accurate,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy took the bag as Ryan put his wallet away. He snatched the bag from him as they made for the RedBox near the exit. 

“So what do you think?” Jeremy questioned as they looked over the list, “What kinda date is this? Rom-com? Action?”

Ryan dropped his chin onto Jeremy’s head and wrapped his arms around him.

“Horror?” He suggested, “I’d love to have you cling to me.”

“You assume I scare easily,” Jeremy pointed out, “But horror isn’t very good cuddle material.”

“How about that?” Ryan suggested, pointing.

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“You want to watch “Charlie’s Angels”?” He asked, looking up.

“That one looks like a lesbian,” Ryan muttered, shrugging.

“Kristen Stewart,” Jeremy provided.

“I have no idea who that is,” Ryan admitted, “She’s got the short haircut though. Lesbian.”

He looked down at Jeremy.

“That’s a bit homophobic, isn’t it?” He guessed, “I suppose haircuts don’t have bearing on sexuality.”

“What a dork!” Jeremy snorted around poorly stifled laughter, “Okay, we’re getting it!”

He pushed the button to add it to the cart.

“Just one?” He questioned.

“Yes,” Ryan confirmed, sounding bitter, “I have work.”

“Then I’ll have to suck you off on the way back too,” Jeremy joked, “Gotta use our time wisely.”

Ryan hummed, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s ear.

“You should be careful what you joke about, sugar,” he whispered.

Jeremy cleared his throat as he pulled the dvd from the box. Ryan grunted.

“You distracted me from paying,” he accused.

“Who, me?” Jeremy simpered, turning towards the exit, “No way.”

He grinned over his shoulder as they exited the store.

~

Ryan had Jeremy bent over the arm of the couch within seconds of entering the apartment. Jeremy groaned as his jeans and boxers were whipped downward in one swift motion. Ryan groped his ass roughly before his hand smacked against him. Jeremy choked as Ryan spanked him, whining.

“Who do you belong to, baby?” Ryan growled.

“Y-you! I belong to you!” Jeremy whimpered, “P-Please! I’ve been waiting so long, please!”

“So long? It’s only been a week, slut,” Ryan taunted, “I thought I was the insatiable one.”

Jeremy grunted impatiently, rocking back. _Fuck me! Break me!_ Ryan squeezed his ass over the new red handprints. Jeremy groaned, hands tightening on the couch. It felt like forever before Ryan pressed a lubed finger into his ass. Jeremy relaxed, opening to it and pushing back as his lower back dipped. He was quickly rewarded with another finger.

“So fucking loose,” Ryan muttered breathily, “Like you’re always ready for my cock.”

“I am!” Jeremy cried, fucking himself on Ryan’s fingers, “I-I’m always ready, I always wanna take it! Y-you can have me any time you want!”

Ryan gripped a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. His spine curved awkwardly as he moaned. Ryan jabbed roughly as he added a third finger.

“I know that, bitch,” he growled, “I get to do to you whatever, whenever I want because your slut ass is mine. I don’t need your fucking permission.”

Jeremy panted around whiny moans, electricity sparking through his blood. _Use me. Break me. Fuck me._ Ryan pulled his fingers out and shoved Jeremy’s head away, making him lean over the couch again. It took a second for him to get the condom packages open. His hands were shaking. He rolled one on Jeremy before putting one on himself. Jeremy was shaking as well as he waited, whining impatiently.

“Brat,” Ryan grunted as he pushed into him.

He puffed a sigh out, eyes drooping closed as he slowly pushed inside him. One hand held his cock to guide him, the other tightly gripped Jeremy’s hip to stop him from moving. Jeremy wanted to scream in frustration at how slow he was going. He rocked, trying to break through Ryan’s grip to fuck himself on his cock, but Ryan didn’t let him.

“Brat,” he repeated, voice low, “Don’t make me punish you.”

Jeremy moaned so loud he worried his neighbors would hear and surged back, finally breaking though Ryan’s grip. He dropped off his toes to stand flat on the floor, bearing down on Ryan’s cock. He trembled, body shuddering as Ryan’s cock shoved deep inside him. His eyes rolled back and he rubbed his own dick to feel any sort of relief. 

_ Smack! _

He huffed as Ryan smacked his ass.

“What did I tell you about being polite, you spoiled little brat?” He hissed in Jeremy’s ear, “Let go of yourself.”

Jeremy whimpered as he pulled his hand away. Ryan pinned him to the arm of the couch with his hips, jerking sharply against him. Jeremy cried out, his legs shaking so bad he thought he’d fall.

“You look so fucking wrecked right now,” Ryan sneered, “Little masochistic slut. Yeah, you like me punishing you, brat? Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you up.”

He jerked again and Jeremy whined as his rim burned, sending stinging pain up his ass. Ryan humped against him, his hips staying pressed to his ass. Jeremy cried as his rim tore from the rough motions of Ryan’s cock stretching it. Ryan bit hard on his shoulder, gripping his hair to turn his head to make more room. 

“Come on, bitch,” he groaned in his ear, “T-tell me who your owner is.”

“Y-you own me!” Jeremy sobbed, “Please, please u-use me! I n-need you to break me! Please!”

Ryan moaned, hips jerking into him. He bit at his ear before pulling back. He kept his grip on Jeremy’s hair as he fucked into him properly. Jeremy clawed the couch as Ryan’s cock slid over his prostate. 

He slammed into Jeremy, panting and moaning desperately. Jeremy looked over his shoulder through his tears to watch his beautiful drawn up face. Flushed, lips parted, eyes squeezed closed. _God, he’s beautiful. And mine._

Jeremy shouted as he came, taking himself by surprise. Ryan hissed, jerking a few more times before his face relaxed and a tiny moan puffed out of his parted lips. He let go of Jeremy’s hair, running his fingertips on soothing circles. He leaned over him to press gentle kisses on the bite mark while his hands ran over Jeremy’s torso. 

“You alright?” He questioned as they caught their breath.

“Better than,” Jeremy laughed.

Ryan smiled against his skin, letting out a pleased hum. He pulled back to toss the condoms and pull Jeremy’s pants back up. 

“I’m annoyed you didn’t wear panties today,” he huffed.

Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes as he wobbled to a standing position. Ryan pressed a kiss to his lips.

“B-By the way, that thing about, uh, about your permission,“ He started, blushing.

“I know,” Jeremy assured him, “You get a bit aggressive when you’re fucking, but I know you wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want.”

Ryan relaxed, smiling lightly. Jeremy’s organs were made of butterflies. He had a very intense crush on this man. Ryan led him around the couch to sit and went to the kitchen to make the nachos. 

Jeremy kicked off his shoes and jeans before laying down to get pressure off his aching ass. He was going to have to do something about the tearing. He couldn’t fuck with that every week. 

Jeremy didn’t realize how tired he was until Ryan pulled him into his lap. He snuggled up to his chest with a pleased hum. Ryan brushed his hand through his hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Jeremy was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take all complaints up with me @1stworldmutant just because I like interacting with people.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan made good on his promise to pay Jeremy’s bills, a fact that unnerved Jeremy a bit. It was weird to have nothing to worry about when it came to money. Weirder still was realizing he, of all people, had a sugar daddy. _How fucking embarrassing._

In unrelated news, Gavin was having a _great_ day at work. He was extremely cheerful and Jeremy wanted to karate chop his head to try to calm him down. _I feel weird and off my game, I don’t need the British Bouncy Ball in my face right now._ Gavin nudged him with his elbow.

“You haven’t asked about Geoff!” He prompted.

_Great._ Jeremy sighed.

“So how good was he?” He muttered dryly.

Gavin blushed.

“We didn’t have sex,” he corrected, “We just went on a date. It was a really nice place for dinner and then we got ice cream. When he took me home we kissed and it was like a romantic movie. It was amazing.”

His elbows were propped up on the counter now, chin in his hands, staring into space. Jeremy wrinkled his nose. _No sex? Fuck that._ He was a fuck on the first date kind of guy. _Yolo, right?_

~

_Knock knock knock!_

Jeremy jolted awake from where he’d fallen asleep on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and got up to answer the door. As soon as it was open, Ryan shoved into his apartment and locked the door behind him. Jeremy blinked rapidly, trying to clear sleep from his vision. 

“Sorry to barge in,” Ryan apologized, “I had to see you.”

“You’re paying the rent,” Jeremy pointed out, “It’s basically your place too.”

Ryan took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Jeremy put his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Ryan’s hands slid down his sides and around to his ass. He groped him, pushing their hips together. Jeremy groaned in his mouth then hopped into his arms to push closer. 

Ryan twisted, slamming him up against the door. His hands squeezed his thighs tightly as he nipped at Jeremy’s lips. He pulled back to mark up his neck over the fading ones still there from his last visit. 

“P-please, Ry,” Jeremy moaned, “Please f-fuck me! I’ve been really good, haven’t I? I-I wore the panties e-every day! Please, Ryan, please!”

“Such a good little slut,” Ryan praised against his skin, “You really need my cock, huh? You feel so empty without me, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes, p-please,” Jeremy whined, “I-I need to be f-filled up.”

Ryan smirked against his neck as he pulled away from the door. They were about halfway down the hall when Geoff burst in the place.

“What the fuck?!” He demanded.

Ryan sighed and tugged Jeremy off him, setting him back on his feet.

“I gotta go,” he murmured, “I’ll see you again soon, I promise.”

“Really?” Jeremy grumbled, “You came here just to give me blue balls?”

Ryan blushed.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled.

Jeremy sighed, then leaned up to kiss him. He pressed back, pushing a hand through his hair. Then he was yanked away, Geoff dragging him from the apartment.

“I’ll text you,” He assured him.

“Not if I throw your phone in the fucking harbor!” Geoff hissed.

“Don’t listen to him,” Ryan grunted.

The door shut behind them and Jeremy shook his head. A small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe no sex was okay if he got to see Ryan at all. He blushed at the warmth in his guts. _I’ve gone full schoolboy, haven’t I?_

~

Jeremy hopped into Ryan’s lap as soon as he slid into the limo. He was reading on his tablet again and he smiled, barely glancing at him. Jeremy kissed him on the cheek before he slid open the window.

“Cheesecake Factory, Geoff,” He chirped cheerfully.

He closed the window and turned to see Ryan was frowning at him. 

“What?” Jeremy grunted.

“Cheesecake,” Ryan commented.

Jeremy frowned.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like cheesecake!” He grumbled, “That’s what we drank at Matt’s!”

“N-no, I like cheesecake,” Ryan assured him.

“Good, ‘cause I’ll deserve a treat,” Jeremy joked, kissing him, “After what I’m about to do.”

“Oh?” Ryan prompted.

“I’m about to suck the soul out of you,” Jeremy answered in his ear.

Ryan shuddered and went for his pants. Jeremy slid to the floor and opened his mouth. Ryan didn’t hesitate or speak this time around, just putting a hand on the back of his head and guiding his dick into Jeremy’s mouth. He puffed out a sigh, head falling back. His eyes closed and he absentmindedly brushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy’s eyebrows came together as he moved back and forth. _Is he okay?_ He looked tired and stressed. Looked like he was relaxing somewhat for the first time that week. Jeremy glanced at the tablet on the seat. His job must be super stressful. Even when he’s free, he’s not free. His free hand rested on the seat next to the tablet. 

Jeremy reached for it, lacing their fingers together. His other hand wrapped around Ryan and he lifted to get a better angle. If this was how he needed to relax, Jeremy was all about it. He was going to do whatever he could for the man who thought he was good enough to pay his bills just to see him once a week.

He sucked, pulling Ryan’s cock further into his mouth. Ryan puffed out a breathy moan and squeezed his hand. Ryan panted as Jeremy moved his head in time with his hand. It didn’t take much time before Ryan was releasing deep in his throat. He went limp with a soft moan. Jeremy swallowed and put Ryan’s cock back in his pants. He climbed back onto his lap and Ryan weakly wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re the best,” He mumbled, “I don’t pay you enough.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Jeremy grunted, “We’re getting cheesecake and you pay all my bills.”

“Mm, I need to pay you a salary for putting up with me,” Ryan disagreed, “You’re too good to me. Even when I’m not paying attention to you.”

He brushed a hand over Jeremy’s cheek.

“What do you desire?” He whispered, searching his eyes, “Anything I can attain, I shall again and again for you, darlin’.”

Jeremy blushed, his heart hammering in his chest.

“I...I want to be your boyfriend,” he admitted quietly.

Ryan sat up, seizing his face in both hands. Jeremy jumped in surprise, hands going to his.

“Jeremy, I would love to call you my boyfriend,” He spoke firmly, “I like you quite a lot.”

“I-I like you too,” Jeremy squeaked, face burning. 

Ryan brought him close and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled, kissing down his jaw, “So amazing.”

He kissed down his neck and Jeremy giggled.

“St-stop, that tickles!” He sputtered.

“So cute!” Ryan exclaimed, blowing a raspberry on his neck, “I have the cutest boyfriend!”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jeremy laughed, slapping at his shoulder.

“Nope, you’re too cute!” Ryan teased, “Can’t shut up. So cute!”

He nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin there. 

“St-stop!” Jeremy giggled, “My stomach hurts!”

He gripped his belly and Ryan pulled back to grin at him.

“I’m so happy,” he informed him brightly, “You make me so happy, Jeremy.”

Jeremy grinned back, face red.

“You make me happy too, Ryan,” he answered, “Even if you are a dick sometimes.”

Ryan pouted as Jeremy kissed his nose.

“And you’re a cutie too,” he added, sticking his tongue out.

Ryan went pink.

“No,” he huffed.

“Yes,” Jeremy argued.

“No.”

_Knock knock!_

Jeremy jolted.

“Guess we’re here,” Ryan grumbled, “Now I have to let you off my lap.”

“Awe, but it’s my favorite place to be,” Jeremy pouted.

“Mm, I dunno about that,” Ryan muttered, “You sure like kneeling at my feet.”

He squeezed Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy leaned in to speak in his ear.

“Yes, I do love to worship you, my king,” he whispered.

Ryan shuddered, running his hand up Jeremy’s thigh.

“I like that,” he murmured in Jeremy’s ear, “Are you my beautiful queen?”

“Hm, Queen Jeremy has a nice ring to it,” Jeremy mused, “Can we explore this after we get cheesecake?”

“You’re insatiable when it comes to food, sweetie,” Ryan teased, pinching his ass, “Well, off you get.”

Jeremy slid off his lap and knocked the window to be let out. He stumbled out as ungraceful as ever and blinked against the sunny sky. 

“Jesus, I’m never gonna get used to this thing,” he grumbled.

“You will with time, darlin’,” Ryan insisted, putting an arm around his waist, “Meanwhile, I’ll enjoy the way you bend over as you nearly face-plant getting out.”

Jeremy snorted, whacking his stomach as they walked inside.

“Asshole,” he teased.

Ryan just laughed, raspy as always, eyes bright. Jeremy grinned. He looked way happier than earlier. Jeremy was just glad he could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British Bouncy Ball is the only acceptable term for Gavin Free.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for an American Apathy Apple.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy stared forlornly at the game he was only half paying attention to. Ryan was on a business trip. _Fuck business trips. Fucking capitalists._ He supposed capitalists were what allowed him to do nothing all day every day while he waited for Ryan to come back. If it weren’t for capitalists, he would still have to pay his own rent. 

_Still. Fuck capitalists._

“I'll make love to you like you want me to-

“And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night-“

Jeremy scrambled to answer his phone.

“Ryan!” He chirped, sitting up.

Music began playing. Jeremy frowned. _What’s he doing?_ Ryan began to sing.

_“Close your eyes, make a wish-_

_“And blow out the candlelight-_

_“For tonight is just your night-_

_“We're gonna celebrate-_

_“All through the night-“_

Jeremy smiled, blushing. _Fucking dork._

_“Pour the wine, light the fire-_

_“Boy your wish is my command-_

_“I submit to your demands-_

_“I will do anything-_

_“Boy you need only ask-“_

Jeremy frowned again. _Is it... echoing?_

_“I'll make love to you-_

_“Like you want me to-_

_“And I'll hold you tight-_

_“Baby all through the night-“_

“Shut the hell up, asshole!” Someone shouted outside. 

Jeremy covered his mouth. _No way..._

_“I'll make love to you-_

_“When you want me to-_

_“And I will not let go-_

_“‘Til you tell me to-“_

Jeremy went to his door as more people started shouting. 

_“Boy relax, let's go slow-_

_“I ain't got nowhere to go-“_

Jeremy hurried down the stairs of his apartment.

_“I'm just gonna concentrate on you-_

_“Boy are you ready?-_

_“It's gonna be a long night-“_

Jeremy was blinded by tears as he rushed down four flights of stairs.

_“Throw your clothes on the floor-_

_“I'm gonna take my clothes off too-_

_“I made plans to be with you-_

_“Boy whatever you ask me you know I can do-“_

Jeremy burst from his apartment building and nearly full on sprinted towards Ryan.

_“I'll make love to you-“_

Ryan turned as he approached, grinning.

_“Like you want me to-“_

Jeremy leapt into his arms and Ryan actually spun him around like they were in a cheesy romance movie.

_“And I'll hold you tight-_

_“Baby all through the night…”_

He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s, squeezing him tightly to his chest. Jeremy cried as he wrapped himself around him. 

“Ahh, gross!”

“Booooo!”

“Urk, I’m gonna fuckin’ vom!”

“Go inside ya gays!”

“This is what you woke me up for?!”

Jeremy laughed as his neighbors booed and hissed at them. 

“I guess not everything can be rom-com, huh?” He joked as they parted.

“I kinda like this better,” Ryan laughed, “Reality is better because that’s where you are.”

“Oh shut up,” Jeremy snorted, kissing him again, “I think I heard something about making love all night?”

“Mmhm,” Ryan hummed, “We’re going to my place.“

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up. They’d never gone to Ryan’s place before.

~

Ryan’s place was nice. Too fucking nice. It gave Jeremy the creeps. Like Ryan was going to turn out to be a psychopathic killer or something. He led Jeremy to his kitchen, which was amazing and had him sit on a barstool at the counter.

“What do you want to eat?” He questioned, “You can have whatever you want.”

“Extra cheese pizza,” Jeremy chirped, grinning.

Ryan stared at him a moment.

“Cheese pizza,” He muttered.

_“Extra_ cheese pizza,” Jeremy corrected, “We could get half and half if you want something else.”

“N-no, no, I want to eat cheese pizza with you,” Ryan assured, _“Extra_ cheese pizza. You want to order it? I could probably make it.”

“Order it, of course,” Jeremy snorted, “Homemade pizza is never as good as delivery.”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” Ryan huffed.

Jeremy pinched his cheek.

“You’re adorable when you pout,” he teased, grinning.

“Shush,” Ryan mumbled, face burning.

They ate pizza while Ryan listened to Jeremy blabber on about all the nothing he’d done while he was gone. He looked at Jeremy like everything he said was interesting. It made Jeremy blush and feel totally inadequate. 

“What did you do?” He prompted.

Ryan blinked himself out of a daze.

“What?” He muttered, frowning.

“On your trip,” Jeremy clarified around pizza, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t cheat on you,” Ryan quickly assured him.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“I didn’t think you did,” he mumbled.

He looked away.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel defensive,” he murmured, “I was just curious. You’ve listened to me talk all night...I wanted to talk about you.”

“I actually haven’t been listening,” Ryan admitted.

Jeremy gave him an exasperated look.

“You’re thinking about sex, aren’t you?” He chided.

“Actually...” Ryan muttered, suddenly looking nervous, “I got you a present. But I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“If it’s from you, I’ll love it,” Jeremy insisted, “Even if its really dumb or cheesy.”

Ryan shifted, reaching behind him to root around in his suit jacket, hung over the back of his chair. He put a small box on the countertop and slid it over to him. It was tied with a cute purple ribbon. Jeremy smiled fondly as he untied it. 

He pulled the top half of the box free and pulled out a small music box. He smiled widely as he twisted the little crank and opened the lid. Ryan slipped off the barstool and tugged Jeremy from his. 

Jeremy blushed as he took his waist and hand. He put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, looking up at him as the tune played quietly and Ryan led him through a simple box step. His eyes filled with tears and Ryan stopped to take his face in his hands.

“What is it?” He asked, worried.

Jeremy crumpled, pressing his hands to his face.

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” He cried before launching into Ryan’s arms.

“Really?” Ryan muttered, “I-It’s not even that expensive.”

Jeremy leaned back, scowling at him.

“Just because you pay my rent doesn’t mean I only care about money,” he huffed, sniffling, “I-it’s not just the box. Th-the dancing an-and eating and just being honest and I just really like you!”

Ryan smiled at him.

“I really like you too,” He answered, “And I know you don’t just care about the money. I’m just annoyed no one’s spoiled you before. You deserve it.”

“Sp-spoil me by having sex w-with me,” Jeremy sputtered, face burning, “I-I’m emotional and I don’t wanna be sappy any more.”

Ryan hauled him up by his thighs and Jeremy wrapped around him. 

“As you wish, again and again,” Ryan whispered.

“Wh-What did I just say?!” Jeremy grumbled, “To the bedroom, you’re grounded.”

“There’s worse places to be,” Ryan hummed as he carried him there, “I got something I think you’ll like.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jeremy laughed 

He turned on a dim light and locked the bedroom door before dropping Jeremy on the bed. Jeremy sat up eagerly as Ryan moved away, going toward the wall across from the bed. He frowned as Ryan flipped a switch. _What-?_ The wall opened up, revealing a mirror. Jeremy brightened up, hands coming together. Ryan grinned widely at him.

“I had a feeling you’d like it,” he laughed as he joined him.

“I can watch you wreck me,” Jeremy pointed out, grinning almost evilly at his reflection.

Ryan shivered, pushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“Fuck, you’re a dangerous man, Jeremy,” He muttered, “Well put me where you want me, darlin’.”

Jeremy looked up at him.

“Well first you need to get loose again,” he teased, reaching for his buttons.

“Shall I roll my sleeves up again?” Ryan suggested, tugging at his loose sleeves.

“No,” Jeremy grunted, frowning at the buttons, “So many buttons.”

Ryan laughed breathily, brushing his hand through his hair again. Jeremy tugged his shirt out of his pants, letting it hang openly. Then he undid his belt and pants. Ryan was puffing out little sighs.

“Jeremy...” He huffed, “Please tell me I can fuck you soon.”

Jeremy pulled him onto the bed on his knees, positioning him in the center of the bed. He pulled Ryan’s long hair out of the tie, letting it drop over his shoulder. He was giving Jeremy a very dark look.

“Jeremy,” He murmured.

“Almost,” Jeremy assured him, “Where’s your lube?”

Ryan pointed at his nightstand. Jeremy retrieved it and stripped down.

_“Jeremy,”_ Ryan groaned.

“I know, I know!” Jeremy laughed, “I’m coming, okay? Impatient!”

He passed him the lube and kissed him.

“You gonna be able to stretch me out without breaking something?” He teased.

Ryan growled, gripping his arm and shoving him around. He got lube on his fingers and gripped Jeremy’s throat with one hand while he started fingering him with the other. Jeremy groaned at his reflection, watching Ryan holding him in place while he jabbed his fingers in and out of him at a quick, rough pace. He was falling apart so quickly. 

His cock was hard, standing pretty proudly where it almost touched his belly. His thighs were trembling, spread wide while Ryan’s hand worked between them. His parted lips and drooping eyelids were complemented by Ryan mouthing at his neck and jaw. 

“P-push me down,” he moaned breathlessly, “On all fours. I’m ready.”

Ryan gripped his shoulder, pushing him down. He grunted in frustration at not having a condom ready.

“Ry, n-not tonight,” Jeremy murmured, looking over his shoulder, “Just...raw tonight.”

Ryan didn’t ask if he was sure, he just looked between them to guide his cock inside him. Jeremy’s heart fluttered. Ryan never doubted Jeremy. Jeremy looked back to the mirror as the head of Ryan’s cock pushed inside him. He jolted when he found Ryan’s blue eyes staring at him in the mirror. He blushed, gripping the sheets tightly as Ryan sank into him. 

As predicted, Ryan’s button up slid down his shoulders and his hair hung in his face as he moved back and forth. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat as Ryan’s eyes squeezed closed. They were both flushed, lips parted as they panted and moaned. Ryan held his shoulder as he fucked into him, his other hand on his hip. 

Jeremy just watched in awe at the way their bodies moved. So warm and sweaty, hips thrusting, thighs trembling. They slammed into each other harshly, shaking the bed. Electricity zapped through him every time Ryan rubbed against his prostate and soon he felt his body tightening up. 

Ryan was moving blurringly fast, his face drawn up. Jeremy groaned, eyes slamming shut as his body spasmed. He lamented missing himself cumming and opened his eyes just in time to see Ryan bite his lower lip and shudder as he pumped hot cum inside Jeremy.

His hips slowed to a stop and he huffed, trying to catch his breath. When his eyes finally cracked open, he flinched.

“Fuck, I forgot that was there,” he laughed, breathlessly, “Scared the fuck out of me.”

Jeremy laughed, dropping his upper half to rest his head on his arms. Ryan moved to clean them up and Jeremy watched him in the mirror. He was blushing from having an audience and trying to hide behind his hair. _Adorable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cheesiest of all.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for real life angst.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy squealed excitedly when he opened his mailbox to see the package he’d been waiting for. _Finally!_ He locked his mailbox up and took the stairs two at a time to get to his into his apartment. He quickly opened the package to get the gift for Ryan out of it. 

He giggled as he put the cuff links in the special jewelry box he’d gotten. They were wedges of cheese. He knew Ryan probably wouldn’t wear them at work, but he thought they’d be cute and silly outside of work. 

He’d saved all his money from the part time hours he was taking.  They had been expensive, but Jeremy held no illusion to them being anywhere near what Ryan usually wore. He was extremely rich. Too rich for his own good, really. 

He stowed the box in his jacket and hurried downstairs to the bike Ryan let him borrow. He was pretty sure he’d gotten the right address for Ryan’s work from a note he’d found in the limo. Ryan liked to show up randomly wherever Jeremy was, so Jeremy wanted to do the same.

When he made it to what he thought was the right place, he hesitated. The building was massively tall. He looked up, feeling dizzy. _I wonder where he works?_ He must be high up, he’s so rich he’s got to be a CEO or something. Jeremy looked back at his phone and the note he’d snagged. Right place if this _was_ in fact where he worked. 

He stowed both again and rode his bike to the side of the building and parked in a visitor parking spot. He turned off the bike and took off his helmet. His hands were shaking as he ruffled his hair. He was starting to get nervous. What if Ryan didn’t want to be surprised?

He shook it off. If he didn’t like it then Jeremy would just apologize. Ryan wouldn’t expect him just to know a thing like that. And Jeremy had deliberately avoided the question of where he worked, so he would have no idea if Ryan was specific about it. Ryan was always understanding. Jeremy felt more confident as he strode to the front door. 

“Hi, um, I’m here to see Ryan Haywood,” he greeted the person at the front desk, “I’m h-“

“Uh-huh,” the person interrupted, looking him up and down, “I’m very doubtful Mr. Haywood knows you.”

Jeremy was taken aback though “Mr. Haywood” had him stifling laughter. _We talking about the same dork?_

“No, but really,” He insisted, “He knows me. I’m his-“

“Sir, please vacate the premises,” the person muttered, “If he suddenly finally had a friend coming to see him, we’d know.”

_Finally? Oh, Ryan..._ Jeremy’s heart ached.

“My name is Jeremy Dooley,” He pressed on, “If you just call him, he’ll tell you, I’m his boyfriend.”

The person looked him up and down again and snorted out laughter. Jeremy blushed, face burning in embarrassment. He knew he wasn’t as attractive as Ryan, but he wasn’t _that_ bad. He suddenly felt very silly and stupid. His old T-shirt, his tousled hair, his dirty boots, his jeans, his leather jacket. He was a loser. He didn’t belong in this shiny place. 

“Um, please,” he murmured, “Just call him.”

“I _will_ call security if you don’t leave,” They scoffed, rolling their eyes, “You’re obviously delusional and dangerous.”

Jeremy’s hands tightened into fists.

“Fine, if that’s how it is,” He growled, “You’re going to regret this.”

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the place back to the bike. He got on and rode around to the back of the building. A few minutes at the recycling bin and he was headed for the employee door, holding a heavy box and a scribbled note. Someone held the door for him and he thanked them profusely as he walked in. The employee entrances never had enough security.

He glanced around and to the note again as he headed for the elevator. He stepped on an already occupied on.

“What floor?” The other occupant asked.

“I’m not totally sure,” He admitted, “I’m delivering to a secretary. Er. Haywood’s secretary?”

“Ah, Linda,” they answered, “That’ll be all the way up.”

They punched the top floor button. _Are these offices all the same umbrella company?_ Jeremy wondered. That’d make Ryan like the head of everything, right? _Well, he is rich enough to warrant that._ Jeremy honestly didn’t know that much about how businesses worked. Especially not since he didn’t break in anywhere any more. 

Well, _mostly._

The other occupant left the elevator with a friendly wave that he answered with a nod. Now all he needed to do was hope he could make it actually into Ryan’s office. He didn’t really know what sort of security measures they’d have in place on the top floor. 

He stepped off the elevator into a busy office. He passed through a metal detector that didn’t go off and glanced around frantically, though he kept his head still so no one could see he was panicking. _What direction do I go?? Where would he be??_ Someone bumped him, jarring him from his sudden panic.

“Oops, sorry, dear,” She murmured, “Are you looking for someone?”

“Uh, Linda?” Jeremy tried.

“Ah, down the hall,” the woman directed, “Turn right and go all the way to the end. Just try not to cause a ruckus. Mr. Haywood’s in a bit of a mood.”

Jeremy once again had to stifle laughter at “Mr. Haywood”.

“Thank you so much,” He replied, waving as he headed that direction.

_A bit of a mood?_ What the hell did that mean? He shrugged it off. There was no doubt Ryan’s job was quite stressful. He likely got frustrated easily. Jeremy hoped his dropping in would help rather than hurt. He drew up outside Ryan’s office, in front of Linda’s desk. 

“Hi there,” he greeted the secretary, “I have a package for Mr. Haywood.”

“I’ll need to see authorization,” she grunted.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed, shifting as though to pull something from his pocket.

He paused, looking at the name plate on her desk.

_“You’re_ Linda?” He asked.

“Yes, why?” She questioned, squinting at him.

“Oh, uh, n-nothing,” he muttered, “There was just someone by the elevator...they said they were getting revenge on “old Linda”. You’re way younger than I expected.”

“Revenge?” She prompted.

“Something about the fridge I think?” He offered.

“Wait here!” She ordered, leaping up to to power walk down the hallway.

“Er, okay?” He agreed.

As soon as she turned the corner, he was in Ryan’s office. Ryan was on the phone, eyes covered with one hand. Jeremy closed the door quietly and came forward. 

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” Ryan grumbled, “There is no one else. Not in Los Santos. Not in San Andreas.”

Jeremy stopped in front of his desk, wondering what exactly he should do. His office was smaller than Jeremy expected after all the hype he’d gotten on the way up. _Maybe he’s actually just a partner or something? Was partner a thing?_ Jeremy had no idea.

“Well, we’d certainly pay the employees proper living wages,” Ryan hissed, “Yes, I agree. Let’s do this...I don’t need your dating advice, father.”

Jeremy winced. _Ah, shit. I shouldn’t have heard that._

“When gay marriage is legal,” Ryan snapped, “Goodbye.”

He slammed the phone down. Jeremy jumped in surprise.

“Every fucking time,” Ryan murmured.

_Fuck._ Jeremy cleared his throat and Ryan jolted. He looked up at him in surprise.

“Hello?” He muttered, “Who are you?”

_Oh, right!_ Jeremy sat down the large box and pulled off the helmet. Ryan’s eyes went comically wide as Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. Jeremy smiled.

“Surprise!” He chirped cheerfully.

Ryan’s shocked face melted into a grin and he got up and walked around to kiss him. 

“What’re you doing here?” He asked, putting his arms around him.

“I got you a gift and I wanted to surprise you!” Jeremy explained, bouncing a bit, “I was starting to wonder if maybe you wouldn’t like me dropping in unannounced...”

“No, I’m so happy,” Ryan assured him, “Just very surprised. How did you get the front desk to let you through without calling me?”

Jeremy looked away nervously.

“A-about that...” he muttered, clearing his throat.

Ryan’s office doors burst open to a collection of annoyed, worried, and furious people.

“I didn’t,” Jeremy admitted.

They all started talking at once, pointing accusing fingers at Jeremy.

“Enough!” Ryan barked at them, “This is Jeremy Dooley, he is my boyfriend. He is approved to wander the entire building should he so choose. Now go back to work.”

They all looked utterly shocked as they left the office, closing the doors behind them. Ryan looked down at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

“Heh, oops?” Jeremy offered, chuckling nervously, “It’s not my fault! The front desk person wouldn’t call you! They were very rude!”

“So you broke into my office,” Ryan muttered dryly.

Jeremy looked away, blushing.

“It actually wasn’t that hard,” he mumbled, “Your security sucks.”

“Jeremy, are you a thief?” Ryan questioned.

Jeremy ducked his head.

“Not any more,” He squeaked.

“I never would’ve guessed,” Ryan commented, “You seem like such an innocent person.”

“Just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m a kid,” Jeremy huffed.

“That’s not what I meant, Jer,” Ryan corrected, reaching out to turn his chin back towards him, “I meant you’re good. You look unassuming and apparently you can talk to many people without raising suspicion. How would you like a job?”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“Like an illegal one?” He questioned, fidgeting, “I’ve been trying to stay on the straight and narrow.”

“It would be legal,” Ryan assured him, “It seems I need a security consultant, but I also need some charm. I want to hire you to get people to tell you secrets.”

Jeremy brightened up.

“Like a spy?” He asked cheerfully.

Ryan laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Yes, like a spy,” he confirmed, “Though if you’d rather not work for me-“

“No, I wanna do it!” Jeremy interrupted, “I’d super love to be a spy.”

“I’m glad,” Ryan laughed, “Now I can keep you even closer. What was this about a gift? Is it in the box?”

“Oh, right!” Jeremy exclaimed, turning to the box to open it, “It’s kinda stupid, well, a lot stupid, but I thought you’d like it.”

He opened several layers before getting to the last one. He pulled it from the sleeve that got it through the metal detector and held it out to Ryan. Ryan took the jewelry box and flipped it open. He looked inside a moment before squinting at the contents, a tiny frown pulling on his face. Jeremy’s heart dropped.

“You don’t like them,” he mumbled miserably.

“They’re cheese,” Ryan grunted.

Jeremy rubbed his hand over his arm, shifting nervously and dropping his gaze to the floor. 

“I just...th-the cheesecake,” he murmured, “An-and the nachos and the pizza. I just thought...”

“Jeremy, I love them,” Ryan assured him, “Very _cheesy.”_

Jeremy blushed as Ryan put the cuff links on.

“Well, now that I have a good paying job,” He joked, “You can expect more cheesy gifts.”

“You assume your salary is good,” Ryan pointed out.

“Didn’t you say quality’s worth it?” Jeremy countered, smirking, “And I’m definitely quality.”

“Mm, yeah you are,” Ryan hummed, “This was a bad day, I’m glad to see you.”

He hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder.

“And you look so cool,” he mumbled, “I’m glad I got you that bike. So badass.”

Jeremy frowned.

“Got me the bike?” He grunted.

Ryan stiffened.

“Uhhhhh...”

“Why didn’t you say?” Jeremy grumbled.

“I didn’t want you to feel weird about it,” Ryan muttered, “I thought maybe it would annoy you.”

“Nah, I’ve gone full sugar baby,” Jeremy dismissed, “I love getting things that cost entirely too much money. Makes me feel special.”

Ryan pulled back to look in his eyes.

“You _are_ special,” he assured him, “The last few months have been beautiful.”

“Wow, months already?” Jeremy laughed a bit nervously, “It doesn’t feel like that much time has passed. But it also sort of feels like twice that amount of time has passed.”

“Jeremy, I think I love you,” Ryan abruptly announced.

Jeremy went red, his heart exploding.

“I-I think I love you too!” He blurted way too loudly, “I m-mean I do! I do love you!”

Ryan smiled at him and kissed him gently. 

“I’m so happy,” He murmured.

He sighed, taking Jeremy’s hand and walking back around his desk. He sat down and pulled Jeremy onto his lap. Jeremy shifted and buried his face in Ryan’s neck.

“You sure you don’t wanna pay me to be a lap warmer?” He teased.

“I already pay you for that,” Ryan joked, “And you certainly do a fine job at it.”

Jeremy hummed in response.

“So you’re like really high up on the food chain,” He remembered suddenly, “Do you own a lot of businesses or something?”

Ryan glanced down at him.

“Do you really not know?” He grunted.

Jeremy looked up at him.

“Not know what?” He muttered, “Did I miss something?”

“Yeah, Haywood Incorporated, you goofball,” Ryan snorted, “It’s only the biggest company in America.”

“Wow, really?” Jeremy asked, surprised, “I had no idea.”

Ryan ruffled his hair.

“I have to work now,” He grumbled, “Let me know if you want up, but try not to move around too much, okay?”

“Okey!” Jeremy chirped, “I might nap if that’s okay.”

“Totally fine,” Ryan assured him before kissing him, “I feel so much better just having you here.”

Jeremy smiled, face and chest warm as Ryan refocused on work. Jeremy closed his eyes and fell asleep. Breaking and entering was very tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy. 🤢🤢🤢 
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for my miserable existence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, use of a gay slur by a gay person, unaccepting parent

Jeremy was sitting on Ryan’s desk for thirty minutes when he started to get worried. He was supposed to be back already. Jeremy sighed, moving over to Ryan’s couch and laying down. He wanted to surprise him, but that was difficult when he wasn’t showing up. 

Jeremy had his first day of work. He wanted to eat dinner with Ryan to tell him all about how he’d spruced up his security. Jeremy had started dozing when he heard the door open. He started to lift up, but was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

_“James,”_ the voice spoke sternly.

_“Father,”_ Ryan parroted the tone back at him.

Jeremy was suddenly glad he hadn’t been leaning up against the desk.

“You know someone has to take over,” Ryan’s father grunted.

“You ever hear of adoption?” Ryan snorted as he sat down.

“Sit up straight, son,” Haywood Sr. muttered, “Are you going to adopt at your age?”

_Your age?_

“I’m 38,” Ryan grumbled, “That’s hardly too old to adopt.”

_He’s what age?! Oh god, he really is a sugar daddy._

“You wouldn’t have to worry-“

“If I’d just settle down,” Ryan sneered, “Yeah, I’m sure settling down will solve all my fag-related problems.”

Jeremy covered his mouth to stifle laughter.

“You know if any of them were worth a damn, I wouldn’t mind so much!” Haywood snapped, “But when have you met a decent young man?”

Ryan was quiet and Jeremy winced. _He’s gotten screwed in love. Ryan..._

“I do actually want what’s best for you,” Haywood murmured, “Even if you think I’m your enemy, I still care about you.”

“You can’t even say it,” Ryan puffed out a humorless laugh, “Just go home. Leave me the hell alone. I don’t have time to debate my sexuality with you.”

Haywood sighed and the door opened and closed. Jeremy hesitated. 

“Come here, Jeremy,” Ryan called to him.

Jeremy got up and made his way over.

“I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” Ryan assured him, “Come bend yourself over, I’m really stressed out.”

Jeremy hurried around the desk and Ryan pushed back to give him room to bend over it. He quickly pushed his jeans down and Ryan made a pleased hum.

“That’s my favorite pair,” He teased, “Were you expecting to get laid tonight, Mr. Dooley?”

“Um...I-I thought we c-could have, um, dinner,” Jeremy sputtered, “And...”

“And I’d fuck you over whatever flat surface was most convenient?” Ryan offered.

“Yeah, that,” Jeremy mumbled, burying his face in his arms, “I just...I had my first day and...”

“And I forgot,” Ryan grunted, “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Jeremy turned back around, putting out his hands.

“No, I’m not upset!” He insisted, “I didn’t expect you to remember! I sort of...didn’t remind you.”

He looked down, pulling his shirt down self-consciously. 

“You wanted to surprise me,” Ryan guessed, “You’re so sweet, darlin’.”

Jeremy blushed.

“But I need to fuck you now,” Ryan growled, “You’re so fucking hot like this. Blushing in your cute panties. Back around.”

Jeremy turned around and bent over again. Ryan tugged the lacy fabric down past his knees and the sound of a cap clicking made Jeremy tremble. Ryan rubbed a slick finger over his asshole and Jeremy groaned, gripping the edge of the desk.

“Always so ready, aren’t you?” Ryan taunted, “You don’t care where we are. Slut.”

Jeremy moaned as Ryan’s finger slipped inside him. _Fuck._

“Anyone could walk in you know,” Ryan pointed out.

They actually couldn’t. Ryan’s doors had new auto locks on them. You could only get in with a key. But sexed up Jeremy ignored that, pushing his ass out eagerly.

“You want all your coworkers to see how you got this job?” Ryan sneered.

“N-no!” Jeremy moaned, “I-I only want you t-to see me!”

“Mm, good answer,” Ryan praised, “You’re gettin’ real good at pleasin’ me, baby.”

“Th-Thank you, sir!” Jeremy cried, “P-Please, I’m ready!”

Ryan shifted behind him, rolling a condom on himself and another on Jeremy. Jeremy whined impatiently. 

“Brat.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him over his shoulder. Ryan laughed as he pushed inside him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good on a bad day,” He muttered, pushing forward quickly, “And you always know when I need you. You’re perfect.”

He leaned over, kissing Jeremy’s blushing cheek.

“The sweetest sin,” he murmured in Jeremy’s ear, “You still good?”

Jeremy nodded shakily, sniffling.

“Jer? What is it?” Ryan asked, running his hand through Jeremys hair.

“I’m just s-so happy,” Jeremy sobbed, “Th-this is like living y-your best life, right?”

“Well, I’d like to think so,” Ryan laughed, “You cry an awful lot for a masochist.”

“Your fault!” Jeremy whined, “Will you fuck me already?!”

“Impatient,” Ryan grunted as he started fucking him, “Been thinkin’ about it, unh, a-all day, haven’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” Jeremy admitted, “Ry! P-pull my hair!”

Ryan gripped a fistful of it, yanking his head back as he drove into him. They went quiet, the only sound being their grunting and moaning and the desk rattling every time Ryan slammed into him. Jeremy groaned, lifting slightly as his body tightened.

“No.”

“Ry!”

_ “No.” _

Jeremy whimpered, reaching down to squeeze a hand around himself. _Don’t cum. Gotta wait._

“Ry,” he whined.

“Almost,” Ryan huffed.

Jeremy bit his lip, body shaking with effort. He felt like he was holding pee in. 

“Now.”

Jeremy let go and cried out as his body spasmed. Ryan groaned behind him. Jeremy grumbled. _I missed his O face. Damnit._ Ryan pulled away, quickly disposing of the condoms and getting Jeremy’s clothes back up. Jeremy curled up on Ryan’s lap, burying his face in his neck.

“Ry?” He mumbled.

“Yes, my queen?” Ryan muttered tiredly.

“H-have you met a decent young man now?” Jeremy asked hesitantly. 

“No,” Ryan grunted, “Met the best young man ever.”

Jeremy blushed.

“Sh-Shut up,” He huffed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jeremy.”

“Fuckin’ better,” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They went quiet a moment as they caught their breath.

“By the way,” Ryan spoke up suddenly, “Your first party is coming up. Corporate function, I guess.”

“Oh.”

Jeremy blinked rapidly.

“I guess I didn’t really think about those,” he muttered.

“Yes, well, our chief information officer should be present,” Ryan snorted, “You’ll have to meet all the people you need to know everything about.”

“Exciting,” Jeremy joked, “Ry...will your dad be there?”

“Nah, he doesn’t go to these things,” Ryan assured him, “I’m sorry you had to hear my bullshit.”

“Your bullshit is mine now,” Jeremy answered firmly, “I wanna hear your bullshit.”

“Good, ‘cause I have some people to bitch about,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy snorted. _I’m sure you do, Mr. Haywood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the sun’ll come out tomorrow.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobia

“Jeremy, stop fussing,” Ryan chided, “You look great.”

Jeremy puffed out an exasperated sigh.

“You have to say that, you’re my boyfriend,” He huffed, readjusting the deep purple tie.

He looked stupid. No, he _looked_ fine, he _felt_ stupid. He sighed again, straightening the jacket of the suit.

“What did the salesperson call this color?” Ryan snorted, reaching around him to run a hand down his tie.

“Mulberry,” Jeremy mumbled, blushing, “It’s stupid, isn’t it?”

“Of course not,” Ryan grunted, “It looks great, the name is just pretentious as fuck. Mulberry. It’s dark purple.”

“There’s different shades of dark purple!” Jeremy protested, “This has a red undertone!”

Ryan gave him a flat look in the mirror.

“You are _so_ gay,” he muttered.

Jeremy tried to give him a stern look, but broke into laughter, covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Yeah, I should hope so,” he chuckled.

He looked back at Ryan in the mirror with a fond smile. Ryan rested his chin on his shoulder.

“What shade of purple are the panties?” He asked, grinning wickedly.

Jeremy blushed a lovely shade of _red_ and batted Ryan away from him. Ryan just laughed.

~

“Fuck,” Ryan grunted through his teeth, “Shit. Fuck. Damnit. No, no, don’t come over-“

Jeremy looked up at him as he interrupted himself with a tight smile. He followed his gaze to a severe looking man who was walking toward them. Based on the shade of his blue eyes, Jeremy had to guess this was Haywood Senior. The bigoted asshole. _Great._ He wasn’t supposed to be here. Ryan said he never showed up to these things.

“James,” The man greeted stiffly.

“Father,” Ryan returned, before gesturing to Jeremy, “This is my boyfriend, Jeremy Dooley. Jeremy, this is my father, Richard Haywood.”

Jeremy smiled pleasantly and offered his hand, shoving down his natural instinct to laugh at the man being named Dick.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Haywood,” he greeted.

The man shook his hand with a sharp nod, though he didn’t look too happy. Jeremy thought maybe that was just his face though.

“James, your mother asked me to have you speak with her,” he grunted, “She apparently has something private to discuss with you.”

He gestured across the way where Jeremy saw a very pretty woman speaking with a group of men. 

“Wow, your mom is beautiful,” he commented.

Ryan frowned down at him.

“Was that weird?” Jeremy asked, nervously, “I guess it would make sense for your parents to be attractive. Though I suppose most boyfriends wouldn’t comment on such a thing, would they? Or would they? I’m not actually sure. The product of never having a boyfriend before. I did have one girlfriend though. That’s definitely a bit weird, isn’t it? Then again-“

“Jeremy,” Ryan interrupted.

“Yes, Love?” Jeremy mumbled, clearing his throat.

_I’m fucking blowing it like it’s a fucking dick!_ He sipped from his glass like he wasn’t fucking blowing it like it was a fucking dick.

“I’m going to speak with my mother,” Ryan spoke carefully, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Jeremy assured him, “I’ll just wait here for you. Or possibly go snorkeling in the punch bowl.”

“Jeremy, there is no punch,” Ryan pointed out.

“Ha, then I guess that leaves only the one option,” Jeremy laughed nervously.

Ryan frowned at him a moment before moving toward his mother. Jeremy took a much bigger drink out of his glass. _Please don’t try to talk to me, please don’t try to talk to me, please don’t try to-_

“Mr. Dooley,” Ryan’s father spoke.

_Fucking damnit._

“Yes, sir?” Jeremy answered, smiling at him.

“How much does he pay you?” Haywood questioned.

“Uh, what?“ Jeremy answered, the picture of class and elegance.

“How much does he pay for your body?” Haywood clarified.

Jeremy blushed.

“H-he doesn’t pay me, sir,” He grunted, “Er, well, he pays my bills.”

_Jeremy! Why would you tell him that?!_ He glanced at where Ryan was speaking with his mother. _Hurry before I fuck this up even worse!_ He wasn’t good with people he had personal connections with. He was still struggling with Geoff.

“How many zeros do I need to put on a check to make you disappear?” Haywood asked.

“I-I’m sorry?” Jeremy prompted, baffled.

“What’s your price to leave my son alone?” Haywood retried.

Jeremy’s mouth twisted into a smirk. _Hello, target._

“Gee, I dunno, _daddy,”_ He cooed, “What’s your son worth to you?”

Haywood’s nose wrinkled into a sneer of disgust. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a checkbook and pen. He scribbled on the top check and ripped it off. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the number.

“He spends more than this on me in a week,” he scoffed, “Try again.”

Haywood’s face twisted further, but he scribbled out a new number. Jeremy’s smirk widened as he took the check.

“Pleasure doing business, _daddy,”_ He taunted, winking as he tucked it away.

“Disgusting,” Haywood sneered.

“Mm, maybe,” Jereny admitted, “But you care about your image more than you care about your son’s happiness.”

He took another drink as Ryan and Mrs. Haywood made their way over. He smiled fondly as Ryan locked eyes with him. He smiled back, putting his hand on Jeremy’s lower back as he stopped beside him.

“Mother, this is Jeremy Dooley, my boyfriend,” Ryan introduced, “Jeremy, this is my mother, Joanna Haywood.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Haywood,” Jeremy greeted, offering his hand.

“And you, Mr. Dooley,” she returned, shaking his hand, “James tells me you recently came on as a consultant.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jeremy confirmed, “Security and information.”

“He’s quite good,” Ryan spoke up, grinning down at him.

Jeremy blushed.

“You flatter me,” he murmured.

“Dear me, what a smile,” Mrs. Haywood commented, “I’ve not seen James smile so wide since he was young. Even then, he was a very somber child.”

_“Mother,”_ Ryan grumbled, blushing.

Jeremy smiled up at him. 

“Well, he certainly looks much more beautiful with a smile, doesn’t he?” He teased.

“Jeremy!” Ryan whined.

Jeremy just grinned up at him and his exasperated look melted into a smile. 

“Hmph, it’s so hard to stay angry with you,” he huffed.

“That’s my charm, darling,” Jeremy laughed.

Ryan just hummed, smiling and shaking his head in exasperated fondness. Jeremy felt like everything was calm once again. 

~

“He did, _what?!”_ Ryan shouted as he paused in taking his tie off.

“Yeah, your dad’s a piece of shit,” Jeremy grumbled, “Sorry. I know that’s rude, but Jesus! What an asshole!”

“How much-let me see it!” Ryan demanded.

Jeremy passed the check over and Ryan’s face twisted in disgust. It struck Jeremy how much he looked like his father.

“Unbelievable,” He huffed, “You know what? Cash it in and buy something really stupid with it.”

“Like an excessive amount of sex toys?” Jeremy laughed as he took it back.

“Then have them delivered to him,” Ryan snorted, finishing taking off his tie, “With a real sarcastic note about fucking himself.”

Jeremy chuckled as they both sat on Ryan’s bed to take off their shoes.

“I had an idea,” he murmured, “If you don’t mind me actually cashing it.”

“You absolutely should,” Ryan grumbled, “Take him for all he’s worth.”

Jeremy grinned, eyes lighting up mischievously.

“You look scary when you have an evil plan,” Ryan muttered.

“I should hope so,” Jeremy laughed, “What would be the point if an evil plan didn’t scare?”

Ryan shook his head, laughing. He leaned over and kissed Jeremy’s lips.

“My evil queen,” he teased.

“Mm, I like the idea of a dark throne to sit on,” Jeremy joked.

“You can sit on my lap for now,” Ryan suggested, kissing across his jaw to his ear, “Do I get to see what shade the panties are now?”

Jeremy blushed.

“Th-they’re just black!” He huffed, “Now I feel underdressed.”

Ryan hummed as he pushed him down on the bed. He knelt between his knees and tugged his slacks open.

“Ooh, satin and lace?” He teased, “You spoil me, my queen.”

Jeremy covered his burning face.

“Shush!” He huffed, “Just fuck me already!”

“As you wish,” Ryan murmured.

After a few minutes of fumbling with Jeremy’s shirt, he ripped it open and promised to buy him a new one as he shoved his undershirt up to bite at his chest. Jeremy groaned as Ryan left marks across his pecs and collarbones. He was much more delicate with the panties, though he tossed them over his shoulder in much the same way as he tossed his slacks. 

“Hey, Jeremy?” He muttered, looking down at Jeremy’s leaking cock.

“Um, y-yes, Ryan?” Jeremy grunted.

“Would you be adverse to me trying to suck your dick?” Ryan asked, looking up at him, “I’ve never done it before.”

Jeremy blushed crimson.

“J-Jesus!” He exclaimed, “N-no? Wh-why did you have to-to say it like that?!”

Ryan frowned.

“I was just trying to be clear,” he grumbled.

He blushed, looking away.

“Y-You won’t laugh if I’m bad?” He mumbled hesitantly.

_Lord have mercy on my soul._

“No, Ryan, I won’t laugh,” Jeremy assured him, sounding much more calm than he felt.

Ryan pushed him up the bed a little way and ducked down between his thighs. He glanced up at him before taking his cock in hand and guiding it to his mouth. Jeremy puffed out a sigh as his lips closed around him. 

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. Ryan’s eyebrows were together and he was cross-eyed looking at Jeremy’s dick as it slowly disappeared in his mouth. Jeremy bit his tongue to stop from laughing at how concentrated he looked. 

He squeezed his eyes closed, dropping back as Ryan choked on him. _Best not look or I **will** laugh. _Ryan grunted as he pulled back and forward again. He was clearly frustrated that his throat wouldn’t let him take all of Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy hissed as his teeth bumped against him. A shiver ran up his spine and he wasn’t entirely sure it was good or bad. Ryan readjusted and sucked. Jeremy groaned, hand moving to rest on Ryan’s head. 

Ryan pushed up his legs, putting them over his shoulders as he rubbed his spit slick fingers over Jeremy’s asshole. Jeremy moaned, body rocking as he pushed two in. _I think I’m even looser than before. Fuck._ Ryan’s head bobbed and his fingers rubbed. 

“Y-you’re pretty fuckin’ g-good for a first timer,” Jeremy panted, body rocking, “F-fuck, Ry, p-please! Let me cum, please!”

Ryan’s hand moved, jerking him off while his tongue rubbed over the head of his cock. Jeremy groaned, body shaking as he tightened up. Ryan’s fingers circled inside him and he came with a strained grunt that almost sounded like Ryan’s name. Ryan leapt away from him and grabbed the trash can near the bed as he hurled. 

“Argh, fuck!” He groaned miserably, “That’s fucking disgusting! Hrk!”

Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes as he caught his breath.

“Baby,” he teased. 

“God, that’s what you taste?!” He demanded, “Why the hell would you want that?! Urgh.”

“It’s not the taste I enjoy,” Jeremy laughed, “Nobody enjoys the taste.”

Ryan spat before getting up, taking the trash can with him.

“Bleh, I can’t tell if the jizz or the vomit’s worse,” he grumbled.

“It’s the jizz,” Jeremy grunted, “The jizz lingers.”

“Hrk!”

“Sorry!” Jeremy called, wincing.

“I hate you!” Ryan fired back from the bathroom.

Jeremy snorted, trying to stifle laughter as he stared at the ceiling. What was that sappy thing Ryan said about reality? Reality’s better because you’re here. Reality wasn’t pretty, but Ryan was and Jeremy was willing to deal with the ugly to be with Ryan.

~

Richard Haywood frowned at the letter. From a foundation he had never heard of. He opened it.

_To Mr. Richard Haywood,_

_From all of us at SMILE, thank you for your donation of $75,000! We cannot possibly express how much it means to us that you were willing to donate so much to our cause in reaching out LGBTQIA+ individuals who need our help! With the rate of suicide among LGBTQIA+ so high, every donation can mean the difference between life and death._

_So thank you, from the bottom of our hearts!_

_Sincerely,_

_The SMILE family_

Richard Haywood stared at the thank you letter for a long while before he picked up his phone.

“Father?” His son greeted tiredly.

“J-... _Ryan,_ would you and Mr. Dooley care to join your mother and I for dinner tomorrow evening?”

The line was silent a moment.

“Yes, sir,” Ryan finally muttered, “We would like that.”

“Good, I will make sure Pete cooks roast,” Richard grunted.

_Your favorite,_ he didn’t add. 

“Um, thank you,” Ryan mumbled, “We’ll be there at 7, then.”

“Very good,” Richard replied, “Son, one more thing.”

“Yes, sir?”

“I love you, Ryan.”

Ryan fell silent once again.

“I love you too, dad,” he finally answered quietly.

After they hung up, Richard Haywood rubbed tears from his eyes. It certainly seemed he had a lot to learn from Jeremy Dooley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life Lessons with Jeremy Dooley
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for life lessons with a crazy hermit lady who writes porn and cries a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jeremy, would you like to move in with me?” Ryan suddenly asked.

Jeremy blushed, eyes going wide. _He’s asking me now?! What the fuck?!_

“You don’t have to answer now,” Ryan assured him, “You can think about it.”

_I should hope so!_ Jeremy’s mind was absolutely buzzing. 

“I should’ve waited until after,” Ryan grunted.

He jerked his hips up, trying to encourage Jeremy to continue blowing him. Jeremy threw a glare at him before continuing. _This man, I swear..._

“Baby, come on,” Ryan groaned, “You know I don’t have time.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, moving his hand and mouth quicker. _Impatient._

“Mm, good boy,” Ryan huffed, head dropping back, “F-fuck. If you live with me, y-you gotta wake me up like this.”

_Jesus Christ, Ryan._ Jeremy closed his eyes, picturing waking up every day next to Ryan. He had slept over a few times. But every day? He tried to picture his low-end stuff in Ryan’s apartment. It didn’t fit right. _Jeremy_ didn’t fit right. Jeremy didn’t belong there. 

“Love?” Ryan called softly, “Are you alright?”

He ran his hands through Jeremy’s hair and Jeremy opened his eyes. Ryan must’ve seen something unusual in his eyes because he pulled him off, hastily putting himself away and yanking Jeremy into his lap. Jeremy sobbed, burying his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Ryan murmured, holding him tightly, “It’s too fast. It’s fine. I didn’t mean to pressure you. Or is it because I was being bitchy? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you for that either. Baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

He was petting his hair a bit frantically.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeremy wailed, “Th-that’s not it!”

“Okay, what is it?” Ryan pressed, “What did I do? Just tell me-“

“Shut up!” Jeremy repeated, pulling back, “I-it’s not you! I-I j-just-! I don’t f-fit!”

Ryan frowned, squinting at him.

“I don’t understand,” he grunted, “You don’t fit what? Your clothes?”

“No, you!” Jeremy huffed, “Stop speculating!”

“S-sorry,” Ryan mumbled.

Jeremy rubbed at his eyes.

“I j-just...” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, “I th-thought...about my st-stuff in your place and I just thought I don’t fit there. Everything’s so nice an-and my stuff’s so...not nice.”

Ryan hesitated, waiting to see if he had anything else to say. Then he looked thoughtful a moment. 

“Well...I can move in with you instead,” He suggested, “It’s not as if I have much that means anything to me.”

Jeremy frowned as he tried to imagine them tripping over each other _every_ morning.

“I live in a shoebox,” he muttered, shaking his head, “That’s no good, but...how would you feel about moving into a new place?”

He squeezed his biceps nervously.

“Like a place for _us,”_ Ryan offered brightly, “Instead of me or you. I like it.”

Jeremy blushed a bit, smiling shyly.

“Yeah, a place for us,” he agreed, “And a cat.”

He grinned widely. Ryan clicked his tongue.

“Alright, _one_ cat,” he grunted.

Jeremy clapped his hands together excitedly. Ryan gave him an exasperated sort of smile. They eventually ended up with three cats. Ryan Haywood was very weak to Jeremy Dooley. 

~

“So, ready to break in the new bed?” Jeremy joked as they looked up at their new house.

This was it, the final day. Everything was moved in and now it just needed the final two pieces: Ryan and Jeremy.

“Jeremy, I...am _very_ ready to do that,” Ryan blurted out, “Let’s do that now!”

His face was bright red as he grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pulled him through the door. He locked it and dragged Jeremy to the bedroom which he also locked. His hands were shaking. Jeremy felt his stomach twist in worry as Ryan pushed him to a seated position before pacing back and forth.

“J-Jeremy...I-I think...um,” he mumbled.

Jeremy watched him move back and forth. 

“Ry? What’s wrong?” He called, reaching for his hand, “I mean, I was mostly joking. We don’t have to. We can just eat some mozzarella sticks now that I had Geoff stock the kitchen. I’m pretty excited about making them, I’ve never done it before, but I got a good recipe!”

Ryan stopped pacing to stare at him.

“Mozzarella sticks,” he grunted.

“You haven’t had them?” Jeremy grumbled, “They’re so good! It’s mozzarella breaded and fried!”

“No, I’ve had mozzarella sticks,” Ryan muttered, “And yes, later we should do that, but it’s not that I don’t want to have sex.”

He paused, gripping his bicep hesitantly, face pink. Jeremy smiled softly. _Fuck, he’s adorable._ Jeremy reached for his hands and squeezed them.

“What do you desire, my king?” He murmured, kissing Ryan’s hand.

“I-I...want t-to be the queen f-for tonight,” Ryan tried, voice shaking.

Jeremy frowned up at him. He was redder now.

“That...d-didn’t convey what I wanted it to,” he mumbled, looking away, “I-I...I want to bottom.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense now,” Jeremy grunted, relieved, “Jesus, I was starting to wonder if you were going to propose. Come here.”

He tugged Ryan onto his lap. Ryan straddled his legs, nervously putting his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders.

“I haven’t d-done it in a long time,” he admitted quietly.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jeremy soothed, “I’ll take really good care of you, okay?”

Ryan nodded shakily. Jeremy tugged his T-shirt up and Ryan raised his arms to let Jeremy pull it off. He nervously crossed his arms over his chest. Jeremy smiled as he gently pulled Ryan’s arms up around his neck and stood up. Ryan jumped closer in surprise, pressing up close to him.

“You’re so cute,” Jeremy cooed, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I-I’m not!” Ryan protested.

Jeremy turned to lay him on the bed. 

“You are,” Jeremy insisted as he pushed him up the bed.

He pulled off Ryan’s shoes before kicking off his own and undoing Ryan’s jeans. Ryan covered his blushing face as Jeremy undressed him and got the lube from the nightstand. He pushed up Ryan’s long legs and dipped between them to put his mouth around him while he slipped a finger inside him. 

Ryan was surprisingly relaxed for as nervous as he’d seemed. He kept his face covered as Jeremy fingered him. All he could really see was Ryan was biting his lip. 

He was almost finished when he realized Ryan wasn’t nervous. _He’s... embarrassed? Because I’m younger? Because he’s been made fun of? Because I called him cute? Does he really hate that? Oh god, have I been upsetting him this whole time??_

Ryan suddenly sat up on his elbows.

“Jeremy? What’s wrong?” He demanded.

Jeremy pulled away from him.

“Have...have I been really upsetting you?” He mumbled, “C-calling you cute, d-do you really hate it?”

“Jesus, Jeremy,” Ryan grunted, sitting up further, “You really gotta stop this self-doubt.”

He grabbed Jeremy’s wrist as he moved to wipe his tears.

“Don’t rub your eyes with that hand,” he muttered, “You’ll get pinkeye.”

“O-oh, um, right,” Jeremy stammered, going red, “Wh-why’re you so embarrassed?”

Ryan blushed, looking away.

“I...I’m not embarrassed,” He muttered, “Well, I am _now._ But...I’m not embarrassed by you fucking me, i-if that’s what you think...I’m... really into it. You’re just so...cool. You’re nothing like me. I get so fluttery and warm when you’re being badass. I get fluttery when you’re being cute too. I dunno.”

He squeezed his bicep nervously. 

“You’re so cute!” Jeremy squealed, tackling him.

“Jeremy!” Ryan huffed as he was flattened, “Ugh, you probably broke a rib!”

Jeremy pushed up on Ryan’s chest.

“That’s ridiculous,” he snorted, “I’m not _that_ fat.”

“You’re not fat at all,” Ryan grumbled, “You’re made entirely of muscle, which is heavier than fat. Put that weight into fucking me. _Now.”_

“As you wish, your majesty,” Jeremy teased.

He grabbed condoms, applied a very generous, almost excessive amount of lube on himself, and pushed up between Ryan’s legs. They shifted a bit to get comfortable before Jeremy pressed the head of his dick inside him. He paused, shuddering. His eyelids fluttered.

“H-how long have we been t-together?” He breathed.

“Uh, a year, maybe?” Ryan grunted, “Is now the time?”

“I h-haven’t had my dick in someone’s ass in a-at least a year,” Jeremy muttered as he pushed forward.

Ryan gasped, gripping the sheets.

“Oh god,” he groaned, “Th-think it’s been...t-ten for me.”

Jeremy pushed flush against him, his back arching off the bed.

“Twelve!” He growled through his teeth, “D-definitely twelve. Fuck!”

“That a good fuck or a bad one?” Jeremy huffed.

“Good, really good!” Ryan cried, “Fuck me!”

Jeremy gripped his hips, pulling back and pushing forward, rocking back and forth a moment to ease Ryan into it. He was breathless before he even began. _Fuck, I forgot how good this feels._

He pushed against the back of Ryan’s knees, pressing them up towards his chest. Ryan moaned as Jeremy fucked deeper into him. He reached down to jerk himself off while Jeremy slammed into him. 

His face drew up, lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes screwed shut. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat. _God, he’s so fucking beautiful._ He moaned softly as he came, tightening around Jeremy who came with a few more frantic thrusts. They panted, Jeremy slumping to press kisses to Ryan’s sweaty neck.

“How was that, my king?” He teased breathlessly.

“Perfect as always, my queen,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy pulled back to kiss him on the lips before cleaning up. He pulled the rest of his own clothes off before settling beside him. He laid his head on Ryan’s chest. Ryan shifted uncomfortably.

“Forgot how weird it feels after,” he grumbled.

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

“So romantic,” he snorted.

“What was that silly thing you told me?” Ryan hummed, “Reality’s not pretty?”

“I-I don’t recall any of th-that,” Jeremy sputtered, going red.

“Reality’s not pretty but you are,” Ryan recalled, “So I’ll deal with the ugly.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jeremy hissed, “I never should’ve told you about that!”

“Aww, but it was so romantic,” Ryan pouted.

Jeremy whacked his stomach lightly. 

“But...yeah,” he grumbled, “It’s true...I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ryan returned.

Jeremy smiled against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done folks. Follow me @1stworldmutabt for more depression.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan brightened when Jeremy opened the door. He pushed back from his desk and went for his belt. Jeremy blushed brightly as he hurried forward.

“W-wait!” He exclaimed, “I’m not-“

“Are we playing today?” Ryan asked, grinning, “I like when we play.”

Jeremy covered his burning face as he came around the desk.

“No, Ry-“

Ryan gripped his wrist and spun him around like they were dancing before pushing him down over the desk.

“Ryan!” Jeremy hissed, “I’m trying to-eep!”

He squeaked as Ryan cupped his crotch.

“How’d you know I was so horny?” Ryan asked, kissing his ear.

Jeremy groaned as Ryan rubbed against him. _No, no! I’m here for something important!_ Ryan was finishing undoing his own pants. 

“This is not why I’m here!” Jeremy squeaked urgently.

Ryan let out an annoyed noise and sat down.

“Why are you here then?” He grumbled.

Jeremy turned back around and straightened his jacket.

“W-well, I’m here, um, f-fuck what time is it?!” He sputtered.

He checked his watch and face palmed. He spun Ryan’s chair around and pushed him towards the window. Ryan grunted as Jeremy came around in front of him. 

“Ryan! Um! W-we’re-fuck, I’ve forgotten the words!” He stumbled through his speaking, “We’re really, um, weird. And we’ve done a lot of things very d-differently. Um, than other people. But we did things right, um, f-for us and I-“

He checked his watch.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, “Wh-What I mean is-!”

He dropped to one knee, pulling out the ring box. Fireworks exploded outside as Ryan covered his mouth in surprise.

“Will you marry me?” Jeremy asked, breathless.

“Y-Yes! Yes! Duh!” Ryan cried, bursting into tears, “Oh my god! I completely ruined it!”

He covered his red face.

“My fucking dick is practically out right now!” He sobbed.

“I mean...we could try again if you want?” Jeremy offered.

His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking.

“N-not sure if my h-heart can handle it though,” he huffed.

“Shut up!” Ryan moaned miserably behind his hands, “J-just put it on!”

He held out his hand and Jeremy fumbled the ring, dropping it before getting it on Ryan’s finger. It was too small. Jeremy covered his eyes with his hand.

“This has to be the worst proposal in the history of the-“

_ Boom! _

He jumped, fumbling the ring again, as more fireworks went off. 

“Goddamnit, Gavin,” He grumbled as he picked up the ring, “This is going on your pinky and we’re calling this a rousing success while you fuck me against the desk.”

“Okay!” Ryan squeaked behind one hand.

“I changed my mind,” Jeremy grunted as he slipped the ring on Ryan, “I’m fucking you.”

“Okay!”

Jeremy turned around the chair and pushed Ryan back toward the desk. Ryan stood and bent over while Jeremy went for the lube in the drawer. Before they could get to it though, Linda beeped through on the intercom.

“Mr. Haywood, Mr. Dooley, we have a pair of police officers out here-“

“Lil’ J, will you tell them I was with you?!” Gavin squawked through the intercom.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jeremy muttered, “Put your pants back in order while I get the door.”

“W-wait!” Ryan cried, grabbing his wrist.

Jeremy frowned at him. Ryan grabbed his jacket and yanked him closer, planting a kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” He mumbled, “Even though this was insane, I’m so happy to marry you.”

“I love you too,” Jeremy answered, blushing a bit, “It’ll be a story for the kids though, right?”

“Maybe not the first part?” Ryan suggested, red-faced.

They kissed again before finally getting the door. Jeremy wasn’t sure why he’d thought any of that was a good idea. But well, it was totally them.

~ 

“Lil’ J!” Michael called out to him.

“Sup, Michael?” Jeremy greeted back.

“Grabbing some-“ Michael started. 

He paused as Ryan rejoined Jeremy, tossing something into their cart. Ryan turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow and Michael covered his mouth. Ryan stiffened.

“No, no, no! I’m not him!” he quickly denied, hands going up in a frantic motion, “You have the wrong guy!”

Jeremy looked up at him. _What?_

“You’re the cheese prince!” Michael laughed, “Oh my god, that’s fucking amazing! Jeremy why didn’t you tell me you were dating the fucking prince of cheese?!”

Ryan was absolutely scarlet.

”W-We’re engaged,” he corrected weakly. 

“The what now?” Jeremy muttered.

“Oh my god, you never had tv,” Michael realized, “He’s the guy from the fuckin Haywood Dairy commercials! The prince of cheese. I have to show you one!”

He got out his phone.

“Th-that’s really not-“ Ryan stammered.

“Here!” Michael exclaimed, showing Jeremy his phone.

Jeremy paused the video.

“I’m good, actually,” he grunted, “I’ll pass. We have to get a move on. I’ll talk to you later, Michael.”

Michael shrugged, but waved as they moved on. Once he was out of earshot, Ryan spoke up.

“Th-thank you for not watching,” he mumbled miserably.

“We’ve all done embarrassing shit,” Jeremy brushed it off, shrugging, “This explains why you kept getting weird any time I brought up cheese though.”

“It was a stupid character,” Ryan muttered bitterly, “And I wish I never agreed to it. I get recognized a lot, especially when I tell people my name.”

“Oh, right, I remember you were hesitant about it,” Jeremy recalled, “When we first met. You seemed reluctant to tell me your name.”

“But you didn’t recognize me,” Ryan said, chuckling lightly, “I thought it was crazy I finally found someone who didn’t know me or I guess, didn’t _think_ they knew me. But I kept getting suspicious because you like cheese things so much, I thought for sure you knew.” 

“Are you saying I got a chance because I’m stupid and unobservant?” Jeremy grumbled.

“Don’t talk bad about yourself,” Ryan scolded, “I’m gonna start flicking your nose when you do that.”

Jeremy scowled at him. Ryan just laughed.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” he teased.

Jeremy whacked him in the stomach, blushing.

“Shut it, cheese boy,” he huffed.

Ryan laughed some more. Jeremy tried to firmly keep his lips turned down into a frown. It was hard when Ryan was grinning so much.

“Wait, so what was your catchphrase?” Jeremy questioned, “In the commercials, what did you always say?”

Ryan went red again.

“You’re gonna laugh,” he mumbled.

“Probably,” Jeremy agreed.

Ryan puffed out a sigh.

“Hay-wood you like the cheese of royalty?” Ryan recited miserably.

Jeremy held it together for about three seconds. 

“Hahaha-the cheese-hahahaha!” He squealed, clutching his stomach, “H-Haywood-ahahaha!”

“You are the worst,” Ryan grumbled.

“Oh my god, this is the best day ever!” Jeremy laughed, shaking Ryan by his biceps, “Oh my god! Oh my god! Am I the princess of cheese?!”

Ryan laughed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he chuckled. 

Jeremy’s grin was a mile wide. _The prince became a king and now we’ll rule the world together_. His chest was tight with warmth and love and laughter. _Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re at the end again~! Thank you for reading! Tomorrow I will be posting the first chapter of the Whispering Mysteries demon AU wherein FAHC are all demons. ^_^ If you want to read the first chapter today, follow me @1stworldmutant and read my pinned tweet to find out how!  
> Anyway, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
